His Wasteland Is Now My Heart
by Dawn101Dusk
Summary: Jamie DiBiase is a part time WWE Diva and full time interviewer in the WWE. She's been having strong feelings for one of the baddest wrestlers in the company, Wade Barrett. Does Wade feel the same? Will they become sworn enemies?


Finally uploaded... Might not upload the other one shots today... Head hurts... Hope you guys enjoy! :D Finally here Jamie! :D

**"1...2...3!" The ref counted. Randy Orton's theme starts to blast throughout the arena. Usually, everybody would be happy that the Viper won, but tonight it was a different scenario. The watch was a Title vs Career match. Randy Orton was and currently still is the WWE Champion. Wade Barrett was the challenger. If Wade wins, he gets the title and the ref keeps his job. If Randy wins, he retains the title and the ref loses his job. The referee, was John Cena. John Cena lost his job.  
>Everyone gasped as John gave Randy back his title. Randy just takes it and looks at his on-screen enemy and off-screen best friend. John takes off his black and white stripped shirt, the dog tags, and the arm bands. He gets out of the ring and walks up to the ramp. He turns around and salutes his audience. He walks backstage and everyone was in shock. Only one person was not shocked though, his name is Wade Barrett. Wade was really pissed, but then he became so cocky and all smug looking. He got John Cena fired from the WWE for good!<br>Backstage, Jamie DiBiase and one of her closest friends, Esther, were watching the match. Mel was in Denmark with her boyfriend Dave Batista and Jessie was with her soon to be husband Chris Jericho, in his home in Tampa, Florida. Esther's boyfriend, "The Viper", Randy Orton just retained his title. Jamie is the younger sister of Ted DiBiase. Jamie is a part time interviewer and a full time diva. Esther is full time diva, famously known as Dawn Dusk. Jamie saw the look on Wade's face, and just shook her head. She may secretly love him, but she hates how he acts. Only Esther, Ted, Mel, Jessie, and Cody knew about her "secret". Esther notices what Jamie was doing and sighs.  
>"Jamie, I know you have mixed feelings for him...but you have to interview him in.." Esther started to say while looking at her iPhone. "1 minute." Esther told the young blonde DiBiase sibling. Jamie's eyes went wide. "What?" Jamie yelled. "Shit! I forgot!" Jamie exclaimed. Esther just laughs a bit at her short blonde moment. Jamie looks at Esther and says, "This is no laughing matter Esther!" Esther just sighs. "Jamie, this is your shot! You can interview Wade and actually talk to him!" Esther told Jamie. Jamie's face then turned to a calm and understanding look. "Your right..Thanks Esty!" Jamie said and then ran off. Randy saw Jamie run past him without saying "hi" to him. With his title on his arm, he looked at his girlfriend. He cocked up an eyebrow at her and Esther just looked at him. "Its a girl thing." Esther told her boyfriend. Randy just nodded and leaned down to her a bit. Esther just chuckled and kissed the current reigning champion. Randy smirked into it and kissed back.<br>On with Jamie, she got ready to interview The Nexus leader, Wade Barrett. After a minute or so, the camera guy told Jamie that shes almost on. She nods and held the mic close to her mouth. Then it was her cue. "Hello everyone I am Jamie DiBiase." She started to say. Boys in the crowd were whistling. You can tell that Ted was glaring at the tv, but little did she know that Wade was jealous. "I am here, backstage with the Nexus Leader. Wade Barrett." The crowd was booing, but inside Jamie was screaming out of nervousness. "So Wade, how did it feel to lose to Randy "The Viper" Orton, but cost John Cena his job?" Jamie asked. "Well Jamie.." Wade started to say. Jamie melted inside when she heard his English accent. "When I lost to Randy, I couldn't believe it. But then, I remembered the stimulation of the match and I felt so... proud of myself." Wade answered. The crowd boo's. Jamie just has a look on her face with disappointment. "Do you think that Vince McMahon will ever let you have another rematch with Randy Orton?" Jamie asked the British boy. Wade looked at her. "Damn..." Wade thought to himself. "He has to." Wade said. "I mean, Orton does not deserve that title." Wade added. The crowd booed again and chanted; "Randy! Randy! RKO! RKO!" Jamie just nodded and then the camera stopped rolling. Jamie just set her microphone down and started to walk away. "Jamie wait!" Wade said. Jamie turned around. "What?" Jamie asked. Wade just sighs. "Wanna go out with me?" Wade asked nervously. Jamie looks at him with shock. "A...D-Date?" Jamie stutters. Wade nods. "Yes...a date." Wade answered. Jamie looks at him. "Okay...yes." Jamie told him. Wade grins. "Great... I'll pick you up in an hour." Wade said and walked away. Jamie smiled and headed back to the hotel.  
>"He did what?" Esther yelled with shock. "He asked me out!" Jamie exclaimed. The girls both squeal in happiness. "Okay. I am so going to help you choose an outfit!" Esther exclaimed. Jamie just laughs at Esther rummages through her clothes.<br>After 10 long minutes, Esther finally found the perfect outfit for the date. **

**Jamie tries it on and looks at herself in the mirror. "Oh my god, Esther! This is perfect!" Jamie told the young dark haired girl. Esther smiles. "I know!" Esther exclaimed while straightening Jamie's hair. As Esther was doing Jamie's make up, the door bell ring. Esther puts down the eye shadow and answered the door. She opened the door then there stood Wade Barrett. "Hey Esther, is Jamie ready?" Wade asked. "Um..." Esther says while looking back into the room. She looks back at him. "Yes, shes ready." Esther said. She walks back to her hotel room. Jamie walks up to the door and smiles. "Hi..." Jamie said. Wade sees Jamie and his jaw drops. "Wow..." Wade some how slipped out of his mouth. Jamie blushed. Wade was lost of real words. "You look beautiful." Wade said. Jamie blushes even more. "Thank you." Jamie told the English man. Wade smiles. "Your welcome." Wade answered. Jamie smiles. "You ready?" Wade asked her. "Yes." Jamie answered. Wade holds his arm out like a gentleman. Jamie puts her arm through the hole he made and they both walk off. ****  
><strong>** Jamie and Wade ate dinner at the most expensive restaurant in town. After that, Wade took her to the beach. Right now, they are walking back to the hotel. They come across Jamie's hotel room. "I had a great time tonight." Jamie said. "Me too." Wade said. "Is there a chance that we could do this again some time?" Wade added. Jamie nods. "Yes." she said. Wade smiles. He leans in and kisses gently and romantically. Jamie kisses back just as. Wade pulls away and smiles at her. "Goodnight Jamie." Wade said and walked away. Jamie smiles. "Goodnight Wade..." Jamie said quietly. Jamie walks into her room. After 3 months, Jamie and Wade had been dating. But, Ted and Randy did not know. One day, while Jamie was talking to Esther, Randy and Ted walked up to them. Jamie and Esther look up at them. "Your dating Wade?" Randy and Ted exclaimed. Jamie sighs. "Yes, I am!" Jamie told them. "Why didn't you tell us?" Ted said. "Because I knew that you guys would act like this!" Jamie exclaimed. Randy looked at Esther. "Baby?" Randy asked his girlfriend. Esther shakes her head. "I am with Jamie." Esther says. Randy looks at Jamie. "I'm sorry guys." Jamie said. Randy and Ted sighs and hugs her, meaning that all is forgiven. Wade walks by and sees them, knowing what happened. Ted looks at Wade. "Listen Barrett, you hurt my baby sister and I will hunt you down." Ted told Wade. "Don't worry, Ted." Wade says. Jamie smiles. She walks over to Wade and kisses him. Everyone leaves to give the couple some space. ****  
><strong>** Jamie pulls away and smiles. "I love you Jamie." Wade said. "I love you too Wade." Jamie answers. "Forever and always Wade?" Jamie asked her boyfriend of 3 months. "Forever and always Jamie." Wade answers his girlfriend of 3 months. Jamie smiles and they share a long, sweet kiss.**


End file.
